Who Needs Mistletoe?
by Slytherclaw Black
Summary: Running into Draco Malfoy ten years after the war gives Hermione Granger butterflies the likes of which she has never known. A surprise at the end and absolutely Dramione.


**A/N I know that this isn't an update on Forest for the Trees or First Snow but I've been playing with this for over a month and really wanted to get it posted before Christmas. :)**

**All beta credit and some words in this story go to the absolutely Amazing Tempest E. Dashon. Best big sister ever and one of my absolute favorite writers!**

**Not mine no money. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Claw**

As the snow continued to fall and catch in her hair, Hermione Granger walked along the well-worn path in her favorite park and smiled at the crunching sound the ground made below her feet. Childish though it may be, but White Christmases always made her feel just that much more in the holiday spirit.

Taking in a deep breath so that the crisp air could fill her lungs she found herself smiling even wider. Noticing the birds singing in the trees at this early hour she continued blissfully by on her way.

"Oof"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Regaining her balance she looks up to apologize to the stranger who she now has her hands braced upon and realizes that he is not a stranger at all.

"Malfoy?"

"Shit. Granger?"

Realizing that their position is one of a closer intimacy than they have a right to she steps back quickly and reaches up to straighten the hand-knitted hat that is currently failing at keeping her curls under control.

Draco Malfoy has definitely aged in the ten years since she last laid eyes upon him. Not in a bad way though. He wears the same white-blond hair longer now and there are slight wrinkles around his eyes but he has managed to grow into his pointy features. Filled out too. A question pulls her out of her perusal.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you are alright? I would hate to garner an Azkaban sentence within my first week back in Britain for assaulting the Golden Girl."

Letting out a completely girly giggle that instantly embarrasses her she finds herself thankful that the red now gracing her cheeks can be attributed to the cold. Glancing at Malfoy she sees his trademark smirk has made an appearance and realizes that she may not be getting away with that excuse. Not knowing why but knowing that she doesn't want their interaction to end yet she invites him to walk with her. He looks nervous about her request but ends up agreeing.

"So...tell me what you have been doing? I haven't heard anything about you since your exile." Cringing as soon as the words leave her mouth she tries to speak again to apologize for being so insensitive as to bring that up so quickly. He beats her to it though.

"It's alright, Granger. If I gave a thought to anyone being curious you would be at the top of that list." The chuckle that accompanies his statement manages to put her at ease.

"Yes, well. Some things never change and I doubt that is something about me that ever will."

Offering her his arm, they begin to walk the path together as he answers her.

"I actually ended up falling in love with Italy. It gave my mother and me the time to heal without being under public scrutiny all the time. When Father passed, Mother had a very hard time dealing with it and I used all of my energy in caring for her. Not that I minded. For all his faults he did love her. Anyway, after about 4 years there I realized we weren't actually living so I sought out a Charms apprenticeship. Mother surprised me by going for one too. We actually own a relatively successful shop now."

"Oh! Don't tell me. You own Celestial Charms. I feel like an idiot right now for not realizing this sooner. It makes sense now that I think about it. I love that shop! But who has been running it while you have been away?"

Draco lets out a full-bodied laugh at how fast she can talk. "It's alright. You can't be expected to be a Know-it-all all the time. As to who is actually running it...you'll never guess. He runs everything from the back and we just have hired clerks that run the front."

Hermione is pleasantly surprised at how well this meeting is going and cant help the giddy feeling from showing on her face.

"Don't leave me in suspense. You must know that I am not known for my patience."

"Severus."

Stopping in her tracks she looks up at her companion in wide-eyed astonishment. "No way! Really? How did that even happen?"

"He has been in touch with us all this time and once we started talking about a launch it just felt natural. He is a ruthless businessman and thrives in that sort of work. He always hated being a professor and he works on his potions when he wants to now and for pure selfish satisfaction."

"I see him around and he's always at Harry's Christmas party but I had no clue that is what he's been doing in his free time. Good for him. Oh! That reminds me. Would you like to come with me to the party this year? I bet there are a lot of people that would love to see you, and your mother of course if she's back too. It's not just Gryffindors hanging out. We have quite a few from other houses that show up and that does include Slytherins."

Poor dear now looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Maybe she should have waited to ask that.

"I don't know about that, Granger."

"You don't have to give me an answer now. It would make me happy if you consider it though. Almost all of the old Slytherin Quidditch team comes and so does Pansy. Did you know that she ended up married to Ron? I did not see that one coming."

"Slow down, Granger." He still looks amused by her so she makes a monumental effort to do just that.

"I'm sorry. There's just so much I want to tell you."

"I'm free for the rest of the day. You can continue giving me information all you like I just wanted you to know that you don't have to try to tell me everything in five minutes."

Knowing she should be embarrassed by her behavior but not letting herself actually care she just nods her head and grins at him.

"Would you like to walk with me to one of my favorite cafes? They have a seasonal hot cocoa that is so decadent it should be illegal. It will also give me something to focus on instead of talking your ear off."

"You had me at hot cocoa. I may have a slight sweet tooth."

He looked surprised that he told her that and she can't help but find this to be adorable. Hermione Granger walking with Draco Malfoy and finding him adorable. Who would have thought? It amazes her what time and maturity can manifest in a person. She gave up being bitter and angry long ago all while learning to give grace to those on the opposing side. Like Draco. And Snape.

It's as they made their way to the front of the cafe that she notices a change in the atmosphere. People have literally stopped what they were doing and started to whisper and point. Glancing at Draco, she almost doesn't recognize him. He is wearing that same cold mask from the 6th year and his eyes are cold and unfeeling. His words come out stiff as he speaks. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'll see you around, Granger."

Before he can turn to leave though she snakes her arm through his again and loudly proclaims, "If you aren't welcome here then I don't want to be here. I didn't fight a war for small-minded prejudice to still be so prevalent. No matter which side it's on." She said this last part with a glare leveled at all those dumb enough to still be standing there staring.

With that, she grabs onto his arm and stares at him intently until she is sure that he understands what she is asking permission for. With a nod of his head, she takes a deep breath and allows herself to savor the feeling that comes from being given his trust before turning sharply and appearing them directly into her living room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She should have known that this was going to happen. Honestly, it had taken the boys longer than she expected to show up for the inquisition.

"Ron...I love you dearly but if you continue to question my life choices I will send a Patronus to your delightfully vengeful wife so fast that your head will spin."

He takes this to heart if the way his face pales is any indication and immediately steps back with a look of defeat and a drop of his shoulders.

"Mione. I'm just worried is all. I mean...it's Malfoy! You were seen by a lot of people earlier and now it's all I've been hearing about. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She knows that he really is coming from a good place and that is the only thing preventing her from forcibly removing him from her home.

"Look...I get it, alright? But you are not owed any explanations from me. Because I love you, I will tell you the bare minimum. I ran into him earlier and suggested going to my favorite cafe. I also invited him to the Christmas party."

Her glare must hold hints of murder because he looks to have swallowed whatever words we're trying to crawl up his throat. Turning her gaze to their other best friend she prepares herself and asks, "Is there something that you would like to say?"

Giving her an all too knowing smirk that speaks to knowing her for most of her life he shakes his head. "Not at all. I just came along in case I had to take Ron to St. Mungos. I would be happy to have him at the party. Anyone that makes you smile like that is welcome in my home."

"What does that mean? Smiles like what? How is she smiling?"

Harry now gives his attention to Ron and gives him a look of equal parts amusement and exasperation. "Go home and ask your wife that one."

Once the boys, or really just Ron, have satisfied their curiosity, Hermione realizes that she now has more Christmas shopping to do and wonders what in the world does one gift to Lady Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time the day of the party arrived, Hermione had worked herself into one big ball of anxiety. She had already analyzed every single word they had spoken to each other in her flat and she still wasn't sure if he was just being nice and indulging her or if he truly enjoyed her company. Although he is Malfoy. Is it in him to actually indulge someone if he truly didn't want to? Probably not but that thought didn't bring her nearly as much comfort as she hoped it would. Deciding there was nothing more to do she looked herself once more before grabbing the gifts she had acquired and flooing to Harry's.

Arriving at the party early gave her plenty of time to try and calm down and set up in her favorite spot in the library. Added bonus was that she had a full-on view of the floo and would know as soon as Draco arrived. Shaking her head at herself she wondered if this was a new level of crazy or if this is what an actual schoolgirl crush felt like. How did people deal with this? She was going to drive herself insane if she kept this up. As if sensing that she was precariously close to an internal meltdown, a slender and pale hand appeared in front of her face holding a glass of bubbly champagne that Harry had imported just for this.

Looking up, her eyes locked with a piercing dark gaze and a smirk that could win awards.

"If you continue to stare at the fireplace like that I'm afraid that everyone here will catch on to what I assume you don't want broadcasted."

"It's not that...its...oh never mind. You don't want to hear about the inner workings of my mind."

Severus somehow managed to look a bit offended at this and straightened abruptly, his face melting into his school days scowl.

"Oh please don't do that. I didn't mean that I don't trust you. I just meant do you really want to sit here and listen to me wonder aloud about my newfound feelings for a certain blond? I can tell you all about it if you wish but I have a feeling you would soon regret the curiosity."

Watching him relax caused her a tiny thrill that they had made it this far into their friendship that he would allow her to not only see it but would do so without any cutting words to accompany it. Severus Snape was not a man that shows anything to anyone that he didn't want to. With a relieved sigh she allowed herself to relax in tandem with him as he took a seat on the loveseat beside her.

"I apologize Miss Granger."

There was another thing that she fully felt the weight off and wasted no time in responding.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I can see how I came across so truly, please don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Completely. No strings attached."

With that, they fell into an easy conversation that managed to take all of her attention away from her overworking thoughts. If she had the presence of mind to really think about it she would have appreciated his Slytherin tactic of drawing her attention elsewhere. Not paying attention to anything else around her, much less the time, she was completely taken by surprise when the smooth voice that had been staring in her dreams interrupted them.

"Hello, Granger. Having a nice night?"

He looked just as beautiful as she remembered. She had been somewhat worried that her infatuation with him had skewed her memories. That did not seem to the case. If anything, he looked even better. In black bespoke robes with silver trim that complemented his eyes and looked to be made for his body, which they probably were, he looked like utter perfection. Realizing that she had taken too long to respond and now found herself in an awkward pause she cleared her throat and allowed herself to fully turn towards him. Time for some of that Gryffindor courage.

"I am having a much better time now that you are here."

Something cleared from eyes at this and she noticed him give a quick glance to Severus before looking at her again.

"I'm glad of it then. You seemed to be engrossed in whatever conversation the two of you were having."

Giving a snort Severus rose from his place beside her and gestured for Draco to take it. "She's all yours." She would have found his cheeky wink to be funny at any other time but right now her thoughts were rapidly firing and coming to the conclusion that she didn't dare name out loud. Surely he hadn't been jealous.

Once he was sat beside her she would swear that his whole presence overwhelmed her. Not in a bad way. No. Not at all. But very much in a way that one becomes aware of another person that they are sexually attracted to. Why must he look so perfect? Feeling a little self-conscious suddenly she ducked her head to look down at the sapphire blue dress she had picked out for this and wondered if she did have a chance with him.

The feel of two warm fingers lightly pressing her chin up caused her breath to catch as it felt like pure magic sparking where their skin touched.

"I have been remiss in telling you just how beautiful you look tonight so let me rectify this before my Mother finds out about it."

With a quirk of his lips and an intensity in his gaze he gently and slowly ran his fingers to the base of her throat before removing his hand.

"You are the most beautiful witch here tonight and I count myself lucky to be conversing with you now."

Oh, Merlin. She wasn't sure that she was going to survive this. How did he manage to completely make her feel desired and breathless with just one sentence?

"Come now, Granger. Where are all those words that you never stop from coming forth? Or your questions? Where is my little Gryffindor at?"

Scratch that. Now she was sure that she wouldn't survive.

Licking her lips and willing her heart to slow she tried to form those words that he wanted to hear. "I...that is...well…" Oh, sod it. If speech wasn't going to aid her now then actions would have to do. Pulling on every single piece of courage that she had managed to collect in her life she leaned toward him slowly and was instantly gratified by the sight of his pupils blown wide and the predatory way he now looked at her.

Before she could make contact though, a melodious and cultured voice broke into their bubble.

"Draco, darling, aren't you going to officially introduce me to Miss Granger?"

If the disappointment that now graced his face was anything like her own she feared that it would offend the woman. Pulling back sharply she managed to make a huge smile appear before giving her attention to his beautiful woman now standing before them.

Standing from his seat he held out his hand to her to help her up but didn't release it as he addressed his mother.

"Mother. I would like to introduce to Hermione Granger. I'm sure you already know all about her. Granger, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

The mocking tone in his voice was heard loud and clear but Lady Malfoy did nothing to acknowledge it. Instead, she inclined her head toward Hermione and with a twinkle in her eye and a tilt of her head said, "I am pleased to officially meet you. I hope that you thoroughly enjoy your evening."

She left them with that and Hermione couldn't help the slight shudder that ran up her spine. "That was slightly odd and not a little terrifying."

The booming laugh that came from her companion did a lot to set her at ease. "Don't give her any mind. She's just insanely nosey."

Before she could reply to that there was a cry of "Presents" from across the room. Just how many interruptions would she have to contend with before the night was through? Surely she hadn't been bad enough this year for karma to come for her.

At the pronouncement, everyone in the room began to hand out the gifts that they had brought. With a flick of her wrist, Hermione just sent hers to the people they were destined for. There was only one reaction she wanted to see. The rectangular package wrapped in Slytherin green and tied up with a silver bow floated gently in front of Draco. It may be a bit on the nose but she just couldn't stop herself from wrapping it that way.

With a soft smile at her, he plucked it from in front of him before reaching into his pocket and resizing a similarly shaped present of his own and handing it to her. This one wrapped in black.

Not able to contain herself for one moment more she blurted out, "You first."

The painstakingly slow way he unwrapped it was surely a ploy to drive her mad and judging by the way he was watching her she was sure of it. After what felt like ten too many minutes he finally finished revealing her gift to him and she watched as he finally looked down at it and stiffened. She was suddenly rethinking her gift with the way he seemed to not to be breathing. He seemed to grow pale as he finally opened the book and read the inscription.

"How did you get this?"

His voice came out with a croak while his eyes didn't leave the page he was now stroking with one finger.

"I asked a mutual friend of ours for gift ideas and this came up. I regret that I was only able to track down the one. I'm sure that given more time I will be able to find more. Is it not alright?"

"Alright? Granger...Hermione...this is...this is the best gift that I could have possibly ever hoped for. I thought that all of his books were lost once the manor was raided. That you would do this. Do this, knowing just who these books belonged to. I can never repay you."

With a questioning look and an uncomfortable feeling, she tried to precisely plan what to say.

"He was your father. Despite my feelings for the man, I do know how much it means to have something of a parent now gone. You never have to repay me for this. Not in thought, deed, or Merlin forbid, money."

"Well I'm afraid that my gift to you has nothing on what you have given me although I do believe that I asked the same mutual friend for help."

Giving him what she is sure is another ridiculous smile she ripped open her present with much more speed and enthusiasm than he did. As her eyes took in the title she actually squealed.

"I've been looking for this edition of Hogwarts a History for ages! Thank you, Malfoy. Severus is definitely getting an awesome birthday present from me."

She suddenly found herself pulled from him and held in a bone-crushing embrace. Before she could startle too badly she realized that she recognized the blonde hair.

"Dear girl. I don't know how you found this but I will forever be in your debt. Thank you."

As she pulled back she glanced up to make eye contact with Draco who seemed to be quite confused. He didn't stay that way for long as his mother quickly turned from her to show Draco the pocket watch that once belonged to his father. Once he had looked it over thoroughly and found the initials on the back he gave her a look that was once again predatory but also the most gentle way anyone had ever looked at her. She suddenly felt precious and fragile and as he made his way towards her, her whole world narrowed down to him.

The way he softly cupped her face and just stared at her was a look that she fervently prayed she would never forget. She quite liked being looked at like this.

"You are one of a kind and if you permit it, I will spend the rest of my life trying to be good enough to deserve someone as good and pure as you. I know this is fast but I have never felt a connection to another person like I do to you and I have wasted far too much of my life already to not take this in both hands and hold on for dear life."

She only thought that his words melted her. They had nothing on the way his kiss made her feel. It started so very gentle. Feather soft. Just a brush of his lips on hers before he fully pressed his mouth to hers. When she gasped, he took the opportunity to fully explore her mouth with his tongue. She would never leave if his kisses were going to be like this. With a sharp hiss from her, they both pulled back abruptly as a sudden pain hit her left wrist.

Looking down she saw a tiny but detailed golden and sparkly dragon appear on her skin. Feeling all of the air leaving her lungs she quickly grabbed his wrist that was now exposed and took in the sight of a regal and proud lioness sitting there like she had every right in the world to be where she was.

Steadying herself she chanced a look at his face and all she could make out from his countenance was shock.

"Do you know what this means?" She was surprised that he had asked the question given his imitation of a statue.

Letting a smirk worthy of him grace her face she smugly replied, "Of course I do. Brightest Witch of the Age, remember? It means that you are mine, Draco Malfoy. That is if you want to be."

Feeling that self-doubt creep in at her last statement all she could do was stare at him.

"Granger, if you think for even one second that I'm not going to embrace actually finding my soulmate then maybe you aren't as bright as I think you are."


End file.
